With You
by Hollie47
Summary: Jenny has a nightmare and wakes up to find something she will cherish forever.


I look out the window as the city of Cologne gets smaller and smaller. I think of Emma and how much I'm going to miss her. Her face, smile, laugh and caring hazel eyes burnt into my memory forever. I feel a tear roll down my cheek as I brush it away, hoping my parents don't see.

I feel a hand on my knee, squeezing it in reassurance as I look up and into the eyes of my mother who I love dearly. We are on a small plane which keeps moving and tilting in all directions, as we make our way to Ireland.

Something doesn't feel right, my stomach churns and twists. I glance at the pilot, he is talking into his headset, my father responding to him as if they were old friends. The white fluffy clouds pass by the window, my mother's hand still warm and comforting on my knee.

I look at my mother once more, she smiles at me, warmth and love radiate through me as she whispers, _'Everything will be okay; you're strong Jenny.'_ I don't know what she means by that, but it comforts me.

I look out the window once more, the clouds are getting darker; I think I can see them rumbling softly as they flash with lightening. I've never liked storms much before. I feel myself tremble as a crack of thunder echoes through the plane.

My mother's arm wraps tightly around my shoulders as I lean into her, I can smell her perfume it tickles my nose. Another crack of thunder echoes as this time my father tells me _'There's nothing to worry about Jenny, it won't hurt you.'_

The plane stops rocking as the clouds start to dissipate, I look out the window and down below, the ocean looks magnificent as soft waves wash over one another. I rest my head on the window and glance at the pilot he is talking to my father once more.

I feel my seatbelt being placed over me as my mother buckles me in, another storm front is approaching as I feel her grip my hand in reassurance. I look down to where our hands interlock, her hand looks transparent against mine, I can see my own hand underneath.

She whispers in my ear, _'Look in the front part of your suitcase.' _I look at her once more and she's not next to me anymore, she's gripping onto my father, hugging him dearly as he makes eye contact with me and whispers, _'I love you.'_

The plane is spinning out of control, heading towards the ocean I glimpse the sky, it's dark grey as the clouds rumble loudly. It's like slow motion; I notice everything around me, my vision draws to my parents holding one another as they whisper softly, not afraid.

I feel the water level raising quickly, my ankles, knees, waist, stomach, chest all wet as I shiver from the sudden impact into the cold, daunting water of the vast ocean. I can't move or speak, I am too afraid.

I'm now outside of the plane; the water surrounds me, I try to yell but all I feel is water invading my lungs. I kick with all my strength, I'm stuck, I can't move. My lungs feel heavy; my body starts to become limp as I feel myself drift off into blackness.

I wake with a fright, gasping for breath as I wipe the beads of sweat from my forehead. I place my hand on my heart trying to clear my mind from my nightmare. I take my glass of water from the bedside table and take a sip as I hear the beginnings of a storm happening outside.

The words, _'Look in the front part of your suitcase,'_ echo through my mind once more. I picture my mother and father in my mind as my heart aches with pain and sorrow as the grief of their sudden passing hits me once more.

I get out of bed slowly, my legs shaking beneath me as I walk over to my wardrobe. I open the door and withdraw my suitcase. I tug on the zipper to the front part of it and I realise the zipper is stuck. I try once more and it finally releases. Undoing the zipper I hold my breath as I insert a shaky hand into the compartment.

My fingers wrap around something soft and I withdraw it slowly. It's a piece of light pink paper rolled up with a small piece of purple wool tied around it. I slide the wool off as I unroll the paper. I look at it, it's addressed to me, my heart swells with love, happiness, joy and sadness as I read a letter my parents wrote to me before they left Cologne and never made it back to London.

I feel a tear slide down my cheek as I hold it close to me, a letter from my parents which I will cherish forever.

Fin~


End file.
